Power Rangers Oz Force
by fictionman1
Summary: A combination of the Oz books and the Power Rangers series, it's not a real story yet, if you have any questions, suggestions, or comments let me know.


**Power Rangers Oz Force**

**Summary:**

Five young warriors from all five areas of the magical land of Oz are sworn to protect their land from all evil with Glinda, the Good Witch of the South as their mentor.

**Rangers:**

**Red Ranger: **(Leader)

Name: Fiyero

Gender: Male

Home: Quaddling Country

Weapons: Quaddling Sword; Oz Saber

Morpher: Magic Medallion with Red Jewel

Zords: God of the Quaddling Country

**Green Ranger: **(Second in Command)

Name: Didjabo

Gender: Male

Home: Emerald City

Weapons: Emerald Hammer; Oz Saber

Morpher: Magic Medallion with Green Jewel

Zords: God of the Emerald City

**Blue Ranger:**

Name: Boq

Gender: Male

Home: Munchkin Country; Oz Saber

Weapons: Munchkin Mace

Morpher: Magic Medallion with Blue Jewel

Zords: God of the Munchkin Country

**Yellow Ranger:**

Name: Gloma

Gender: Female

Home: Winkie Country

Weapons: Winkie Chucks; Oz Saber

Morpher: Magic Medallion with Yellow Jewel

Zords: God of the Winkie Country

**Purple Ranger:**(Has Romance with the Red Ranger)

Name: Nessarose (Nicknamed Nessa)

Gender: Female

Home: Gillikin Country

Weapons: Gillikin Bow and Arrows; Oz Saber

Morpher: Magic Medallion with Purple Jewel

Zords: God of the Gillikin Country

**Pink Ranger:**(Doesn't Join the Team Until Later On)

Name: Glinda

Gender: Female

Home: Quaddling Country (Good Witch of the South)

Weapons: Staff; Oz Saber

Morpher: Staff

Zords: God of the Good Witches

**Tin Ranger:**(Doesn't Join the Team Until Later On)

Name: Nick Chopper (Tin Woodsman)

Gender: Male

Home: (Born in Munchkin Country; Ruler of Winkie Country)

Weapons: Axe; Oz Saber

Morpher: Axe

Zords: God of the Forest

**Allies:**

**Scarecrow**- Ruler of the Emerald City until Ozma takes over.

**Cowardly Lion**- A talking lion who is afraid of mostly everything, King of the Beasts.

**Queen of Field Mice- **A talking mouse who lives in the Poppy Fields.

**H.M Woggle-Bug T.E**- A giant talking bug who is very intelligent who was once a normal sized big until he was put under a magnifying glass and become permanently big.

**Tippetarius (Tip)**- A boy who lived with Mombi, he was later killed by one of Mombi's monsters.

**Princess Ozma**- After Tip was killed he was turned into Ozma, his original self until the wizard took over Oz and gave her to Mombi who turned her into a boy, Glinda then forced her to change her back after Tip died she then came back to life because Tip died, not Ozma, she then became ruler of the Emerald City, she is the daughter of King Pastoria, the original king.

**Jack Pumpkinhead**- A dummy made of sticks who had a pumpkin for a head, Tip made him to scare Mombi, she then used Dr. Nikidik's Powder of Life on him which brought him to life, she then attempted to use him as a monster to destroy the Power Rangers, but Tip then ran away with him before she could, she later put a spell on him that turned him evil and started attacking the Rangers, the Rangers were managed to break the spell before he could destroy them.

**Sawhorse- **A wooden horse Tip brought to life with the Powder of Life.

**Gump- **A talking moose head with two couches for a body, leaves for wings, and a broom for a tail, he was brought to life with the Powder of Life.

**Tik-Tok- **A mechanical man who needs to be wound up now and again.

**Hungry Tiger- **A talking tiger who never eats because he knows he'll just get hungry again later.

**Jinjur- **A woman who once tried to take over the Emerald City with an army of girls from all the four lands of Oz, the Rangers then stopped her and she promised to behave, she now serves has an alley to the Rangers.

**Scraps, the Patchwork Girl- **A giant doll Mombi brought to life with the Powder of Life. She admitted to use her as a monster, but she refused to and ran away to help the Rangers.

**Daughters of the Rainbow- **Nineteen sky fairies who are the daughters of a powerful spirit who controls rain and rainbows for Earth.

**Dorothy Gale- **In order to obtain the Silver Shoes, Mombi brought her back to Oz, kidnapped her and tried to steal her youth, she was later rescued by the Rangers.

**Zordon- **He regains some of his energy back and comes to Oz to help the Rangers after Rita returns.

**Villains:**

**Mombi- **An old witch who lives on a farm in the Gillikin Country, she was later tied up with the golden rope, so she couldn't use any magic and had a magical pearl put around her neck that turned white when you tell the truth and black when you lie, she was then forced into telling the truth about Ozma and the wizard, Glinda then captured her and made her drink a potion that made her loose all of her magic, her powers were later restored by the Nome King, she makes her monsters grow by casting a spell, she gets destroyed by the Rangers in the last episode.

**Dr. Nikidik- **A crocked wizard who makes monsters and magical objects for Mombi, he lives in a secret liar in her cottage.

**Nome King- **A King who is the ruler of the nomes and lives under the Deadly Desert along with all of his nomes, he serves as the main villain after Mombi looses her powers, he has a magical belt that he uses to make monsters and also makes them grow, his one true weakness are eggs, which are poisonous to all nomes, he is eventually killed in a later episode by the Rangers.

**The Wicked Witch of the West- **An evil witch who once ruled the Winkie Country, but was killed by Dorothy Gale when she splashed water on her, when all the planets are aliened, Mombi tries to resurrect her, which she does, but she is then killed again by the Rangers.

**Rita Repulsa- **After the Wicked Witch of the West is killed again, Mombi kidnaps the Mystic Mother and puts her in a giant egg that hatched and turned the Mystic Mother back into Rita, Mombi then asks her to become the new Wicked Witch of the West, she then accepts and sends an army of her old monsters to attack the Rangers, she is then turned good again by Glinda and Zordon.

**Wheelers- **Mombi's foot soldiers, they're angry men who have wheels for their hands and feet.

**Nomes- **The Nome King's army.

**Winged Monkeys- **Mombi finds the Golden Cap that was used to control them and uses it to make them attack the Rangers.

In one episode, one of the Nome King's monsters turns most of Rangers and some of their allies into ornaments and takes them to his treasure room, the Purple Ranger needs to find her friends and turn them back to normal by touching them, but if she gets it wrong three times, she'll turn into an ornament along with her friends, she then finds out they've all been turned into the green ornaments and turns them all back.


End file.
